Rainbow Dash's Injuiry
by DeoxysV2
Summary: After Rainbow Dash's Injuiry, Her friends try to cheer her up, But one Pony Cheers her up more than the rest (In Chapter two it becomes RainbowXFluttershy)
1. Chapter 1: Rainbow Dash's Injuiry

"The Race is about to begin, Ready...Set..GO" The Pegasus Dashs "GO, RAINBOW DASH,GO" Pinkie hops around yelling. Rainbow Dash flies past the other Pegasus making First Place "Your Going Down Dashie" Another pony states, ramming Dash to the side. Rainbow Dash grunts & Now in 3rd Speeds past the other pegasus "Sorry, but your going down" She tells the pony in first. "Rainbow should'nt be so cocky, she could easily lose" Twighlight Sparkle says "Oh Calm down, She's got this" Spike tells Sparkle. The Goal was just a head for the racers, so Rainbow decided to use Sonic Boom. "B-Be Careful, Rainbow D-Dash" Fluttershy quietly whispers. While in the middle of Sonic Boom, She closes her eyes only to see a wall when there open.

As she lays in the grass with injuried wings, and Bruises on her body "Rainbow Dash, are you okay?" Twiglight asks "Ughh...Did I win?" Rainbow asks "Not Exactly" Spike tells Rainbow Dash. "H-Help!" Fluttershy calls out.

The Paramedics take Dash to the Ponyville's Hospistal. "I really hope shes ok" Fluttershy tells the her friends "Ok, guys, gals lets go visit her at the hospital"


	2. Chapter 2: A Speacial Visit

Hope you like the new chapter it turns into a sorta RainbowDashXFluttershy - Creator'

"Is she going be okay?" Twiglight asks the nurse "She might be in here for maybe 2-3 Weeks" the nurse replies. We walks into Rainbow Dash's Emergency Room. "Haha, Glad to see you Guys" Rainbow Dash tells us. "We brought Tank, here to see you!" Pinkie Pie "You can play with him, you talk with him & oh...You guys can..." "Thats enough, Pinkie" Twiglight tells Pinkie "Hey, Fella we brought you that book you never finished" Apple Jack says to Rainbow Dash

"All Vistors must leave soon..." Coming from the intercom "Well Ponies let go, come on Fluttershy" Twighlight tells her friends "I'll be staying, just a minute, if its okay with you" Fluttershy responds to Twighlight "No, its okay, come on gals" Twiglight says as she walks out "Rainbow Dash, I apoligize if I never told you about the event you would have never..." Flutteshy apoligizes "D*** it, Dont apoligize its ok" "We all make mistakes there no need to apoligize" Raibow Dash tells her. Rainbow Dash hugs her, then kisses her on the cheek, Fluttershy blushes "But I thought you did'nt like me" Rainbow Dash replies "I always Liked you, you're my Bestiest Friend" "Now go, join your friends" Fluttershy walks out the emergency room blushing.

"What happened in there" Spike asks "Something Speacial" Fluttershy replies


	3. Chapter 3: The Secret Revealed

"Longer part this time" :D Hope you enjoy

"You seem very happy today, Fluttershy" Twiglight tells Fluttershy, "Oh, i just happy that...Um I can't tell you" Fluttershy replies to her comment running away. Applejack walks past Twighlight "Hey!, Applejack have you noticed anything weird about Fluttershy" Twiglight says "What hasn't been weird about her, she's been crazer than a horse in a hay stack." Applejack excaims. "Lets go Investagate" Twiglight says dragging Applejack to Pinkie Pie's House. DING DONG "Hey everpony, Whats up, You know I just got done selling some cupcakes and..." Pinkie Pie goes on "PINKIE!, Have you noticed anything about Fluttershy" "Well she has been visiting Rainbow Dash alot, And mean a lot" Pinkie informs us "Thanks Pinkie, Back to the Library!"

"So my Hyposis is that Rainbow and Dash are *gulp* Dating" Twiglight tells Pinkie, Applejack, Spike & Rarity "But thats crazy talk, they never" Applejack refuses to believe her "Seems Likely, there oppisites & Oppisites attract" Rarity Tells Applejack "I agree with Rarity on this one" Spike says "Applejack, Rarity you two go ask Fluttershy" "Spike and I will go ask Dash" Twiglight tells everyone "Oh, Oh What bout me?" Pinkie asks Twiglight "You go watch after the library. "Ok, everyone Lets do this" Twiglight tells everyone

-At the Hospial-

"Rainbow Dash you got vistors" "Whats up, you guys look questionable" "Are you Dating Fluttershy" Twiglight says "Umm...w-why would y-you ask that?" Rainbow Dash exclaims nervously". "The truth is in the pudding, You been spending alot of time with her and Fluttershy has been strange" Twiglight replies "So answer us, are you Dating Fluttershy?" Spike asks

-At Ponyville-

"Tells litte Flutter are you dating Dash or not?" Fluttershy blushes and then runs off, Following is Rarity & Applejack

"Tells Us!" Applejack Yells "My Mane is getting messed from all this running" Rarity tells herself "Ok, I am dating..." Fluttershy tells them

-At The Hospital-

"I am dating..." Rainbow Dash tells them

-Both-

"Rainbow Dash" Fluttershy admits

"Fluttershy" Rainbow Dash admits


End file.
